Barbecue
by bayas
Summary: Une petite fête, un barbecue. Un seul chapitre. Merci Lurleen.


**Note** : Cette fic vient d'une discussion avec Lurleen (explications plus poussées en fin de fic). Cette histoire va me permettre de remettre lentement la machine en marche, mon cerveau est encore dans un brouillard épais. Je n'oublie pas « Chifoumi » et « Séquelles ».

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

Le séjour du Docteur McKay sur la planète Tébora changea à tout jamais son rapport avec la nourriture. Pourtant, au tout début, c'était une mission agréable ...

**oOo**

La rencontre avec les Téborains avait été difficile. Pas niveau accueil ou caractère, le problème avait été la langue. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, SGA 1 se retrouvait confrontée à une langue étrangère. Enfin presque. Sheppard avait reconnu quelques mots, c'était un dérivé du tchèque. Zelenka fut donc invité sur Tébora comme traducteur.

D'abord hésitant, Zelenka s'intégra finalement rapidement dans la petite communauté des Téborains. Il était heureux de pouvoir parler sa langue maternelle.

Cinq jours plus tard, une fête fut donnée pour la fin des négociations, McKay fut tout heureux car il était question d'un barbecue. De la bonne viande grillée, donc pas de danger de voir un citron sur un barbecue. Sheppard était lui aussi aux anges. Ca lui rappelait son enfance et ses vacances au bord de la mer, avec les travers de porcs, les hamburgers, les saucisses, les brochettes de viande, et quelque fois des poissons. Les deux terriens se léchaient d'avance les babines.

Le soir tombant, un grand feu fut allumé et quand les cendres furent assez chaudes, deux Téborains s'amenèrent avec une grille remplie de viande rouge et fraîche. Ils la déposèrent entre deux blocs de pierre, et quelques minutes plus tard une douce odeur vint chatouiller les narines des terriens. Ce fut ensuite un concert pour deux estomacs affamés.

L'attente fut une véritable torture pour John et Rodney. Mais ils furent récompensés en étant servis les premier. On leurs amena à chacun une assiette avec ce qui ressemblait à une côte de porc. Ils attaquèrent le repas.

_- Mmmm ... c'est délicieux. Je n'ai jamais mangé une si bonne viande._

_- Vous avez pour une fois raison McKay. J'espère que l'animal qu'on mange se trouve dans la liste des négociations. Vous croyez que c'est quoi ?_

_- J'ai vu des animaux ressemblant à des veaux, mais avec une bosse sur le dos._

_- Une bosse comme des chameaux ? _

_- Les chameaux ont deux bosses, c'est les dromadaires qui ont une bosse._

_- Je le savais !_

_- C'est ça. _

Ils rirent tout en continuant de manger.

_- Où est Zelenka ? _reprit John. _Il rate tout ça ! _

_- Pas grave, ça nous en laisse plus pour nous._

L'un des autochtones s'approcha d'eux.

_- Zelenka ?_ demanda t'il. _Radek Zelenka ?_

_- Oui. Vous savez où il se trouve ?_

L'autochtone tapa sur la viande de McKay.

_- Ca Zelenka._

_- Hein ?_

_- Ca Zelenka._

Il tapa a nouveau sur la viande et fit de même sur la viande de Sheppard. Il se retourna vers le barbecue et tapa sur chaque morceau de viande avec un baton.

_- Zelenka, Zelenka, Zelenka, Zelenka, Zelenka, Zelenka ! Ca Zelenka !_

Rodney regarda Sheppard, puis la viande, puis Sheppard, puis la viande. Il avait peur de comprendre. Il lâcha sa viande et elle finit par terre.

_- Non !_ murmura Sheppard. _C'est ... non. Non non non non non._

John fit tomber son assiette. Il eut un violent haut le coeur tout comme Rodney. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour vomir. Teyla et Ronon qui n'avaient pas encore mangé et s'étaient tenu à l'écart, ne comprirent pas.

_- Colonel ! Docteur McKay ! Ca va ?_

Rodney fut le premier a réagir. Plutôt violemment. Il attrapa son beretta et mit en joue le Téborain.

_- Espèces de sauvages ! _hurla t'il. _Vous avez tué Zelenka et vous l'avez fait cuire ? Je vais vous abattre comme un chien._

_- Rodney !_ cria Sheppard. _Ne faites pas ... _

Il ne put finir sa phrase, il se mit à vomir de nouveau.

_- Nous ne sommes pas des cannibales ! _Rodney ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

Le Téborain était à genoux, implorant son pardon.

_- Rodney ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_

_- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça Radek. Je vais lui faire pay ... Radek ?_

_- Oui._

_- Qu'est ... qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous êtes vivant ?_

_- Euh ... oui. Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous menaçez Kventen ? _

Rodney baissa son arme et détailla son collègue. Zelenka portait une blouse blanche, maculée de sang.

_- Quand on lui a demandé où vous étiez, il a montré la viande qu'on mangeait et il a dit plusieurs fois votre nom._

_- Oui, j'ai préparé la viande pour le barbecue. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ... Oh ! Je vois. Vous avez cru qu'ils m'avaient tué et fait cuire ?_

_- Ben ... oui._

Zelenka se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de rire.

_- Je vois que ça vous amuse,_ râla Sheppard, tout juste remis de ses émotions.

Radek aida Kventen à se relever et parla à la foule qui s'était amassée. A la fin de sa tirade en tchèque, se fut un grand éclat de rire. John et Rodney se vexèrent, et ils furent rejoint par Zelenka.

_- Kventen s'excuse pour vous avoir fait peur et vous invite à boire un verre. _

_- De l'alcool ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je crois que j'en ai besoin,_ déclara John.

_- Moi aussi,_ admit Rodney.

_- Je vous accompagne, je n'aimerai pas qu'il y ai un autre incident diplomatique._

_- Très drôle ! _dirent John et Rodney en même temps.

_- Au juste, il reste de la viande, vous en voulez ?_

_- Je crois que je suis bon pour devenir végétarien,_ déclara Rodney.

**oOo**

Quelques jours plus tard, dans le laboratoire.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda brusquement Rodney.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Vous me regardez depuis cinq bonnes minutes, j'ai l'impression que vous voulez dire quelque chose._

_- C'est vrai,_ admit Radek. _Je voulais parler de votre réaction sur Tébora._

_- J'ai eu une réaction normale, j'ai cru avoir mangé de la chair humaine et j'ai vomis._

_- Je pensais plus à ce qui c'est passé après. Vous avez failli tuer Kventen._

_- Et ..._

_- Vous vouliez venger ma mort, je trouve ça ... admirable._

_- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Je ne voulais pas vous venger, je voulais le tuer parce que je pensais qu'il venait de me faire manger un être humain._

Zelenka le regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit.

_- Si vous le dites. Je me suis trompé. Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Docteur McKay._

_- Oui, bonne nuit. Et ne venez pas trop tard demain, nous avons une longue journée._

_- Pas de problème,_ dit Radek avant de quitter le labo.

Rodney se retrouva seul et repensa à sa colère sur Tébora. Radek avait raison, il avait voulu venger sa mort. Le tchèque était le seul à pouvoir le défier, c'était son second, il était devenu un ami. Il lui avait sauvé la vie lorsque le Jumper avait coulé au fond de l'océan, et Rodney ne l'avait jamais remercié. Il attrapa sa radio et l'appela.

_- Radek ?_

_- Oui Rodney ?_

_- Je ... Je voulais vous dire que vous aviez raison pour ma réaction. _

_- Merci._

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

_- Pourquoi vous me remerciez ?_

_- Pour m'avoir dit la vérité et d'avoir voulu me venger._

_- C'est ... c'est à moi de vous remercier._

Radek qui marchait dans les couloirs s'arrêta brusquement.

_- Pour quelle raison ?_

_- Vous m'avez plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Lors de l'incident avec Cadman ... ou lorsque j'étais au fond de l'océan._

_- Vous avez trouvé la solution pour faire sortir Cadman de votre corps. Ce n'est pas moi. _

_- Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé. C'est vrai que j'aurai trouvé plus vite que vous si la situation avait été inversée, c'est moi le génie._

Radek sourit. Tout à fait McKay. Heureusement qu'il en avait l'habitude.

_- C'est pour ça que vous êtes le chef scientifique Rodney._

Un peu de pommade ne fait pas de mal.

_- Oui, vous avez raison._ Il y eut à ce moment là un long silence. _En tout cas, je voulais quand même vous remercier, jamais je ne pourrai trouver quelqu'un de plus ... intelligent ... de plus ... sympathique que vous ... et même si je ne le montre pas ..._ il y eut un trémolo dans la voix du Canadien _... je vous considère comme un ami. Merci Radek. Pour tout._

Le tchèque fut soufflé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se pinça pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

_- Ca me touche vraiment Rodney._

_- Et si vous racontez ça à qui que ce soit, je nierai les faits. C'est compris ?_

_- Tout à fait. Bonne nuit Rodney._

_- Bonne nuit Radek._

Dans son laboratoire, Rodney enleva son oreillette. Il se sentait mal, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments. Mais au fond de lui, il était soulagé, il était heureux.

_- Finalement, ce n'est pas si dur d'être humain,_ murmura t'il avant de se remettre au boulot.

**FIN.**

**Donc, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop dégoûtées. C'est Lurleen qui m'a demandé si cette fic allait être une deathfic. C'est de sa faute. **

**Pour l'explication, je lui disais qu'il y a quelques années, après une opération, mon cerveau était tellement naze à cause de l'anesthésie que je remplaçais tous les mots que je cherchais par « Barbecue ». Lurleen m'a dit : « Ca serait marrant de faire une fic sur un barbecue » ou un truc de ce genre. Je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment (oh mémoire, chose si fragile). Grâce à elle, la machine s'est remise en marche. J'ai encore une autre fic en tête. Merci Lurleen.**

**Réactions : laissez des reviews. Moi je vais manger un steack haché. J'ai faim maintenant. LOL.**

**Oui je sais, je suis folle !**


End file.
